forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Darkwynters
Some of this page has been archived to limit the length of the page. You can view older entries at: * 2011 archive * 2012 archive Dido -> Ditto I think this is the word you are intending to use. The other one is a Greek goddess or something ;) —Moviesign (talk) 14:55, January 2, 2013 (UTC) :HAHA!!! Thanks for noticing :) Darkwynters (talk) 18:32, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Selu'taar Thanks I received a message about the page and it's less than flattering format a few minutes ago and was in the process of citing my work first and then was going to move on to the aesthetics of the page. However I fairly new to Wikia in general and my knowledge of the script it uses is limited. However I used to build a few websites and taught myself HTML to I know what to look for and am a moster of the copy, paste, and change technique. Thanks for the help by the way. I was actually in the middle of editing when you were, kind of funny actually. BTW Selu'taar is the elven Word for High Mage, trying to find the code to link or redirect to the existing page while keeping the text. Houseofrevelry (talk) 19:55, January 11, 2013 (UTC) I saw the redirect, yep very easy. And I checked your dictionary and Selu'taar is the second word in the "s" section. And I can't remember what source book that comes from at the moment, I will do some research and get back to you. --Houseofrevelry (talk) 23:17, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Trio Nefarious The three don't really have enough info to truly flesh out a page, i was actually think the Ampuliter page that is up could be a redirect to this. I could put up important battle but that would basically be taking to much from the cource book in my opinion.Houseofrevelry (talk) 1:25, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for your assistance with the Passepout page earlier. I don't understand for the life of me why I didn't go ahead and check out the forum before starting that. I don't usually act like a newb even when I am one lol. Now that I understand the formatting better (which was the problem) I'll do betta' and will be adding to his page this evening. Also found some updating I could do on a couple of other characters which I seen once I'm certain about the formatting.Misawamark (talk) 23:04, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :No prob... I like smallfolk characters, so great addition :) Darkwynters (talk) 23:10, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Pretty edits You make things so much more pretty than I do. My edits are ugly and ungraceful, like an ettin. :P Also... why did this go in References? Wanderscribe (talk) 19:03, February 11, 2013 (UTC) :Ahhh, Wander, your edits are pretty too, like a pretty ettin :) I always have the Ref line at the bottom of my talk pages... Darkwynters (talk) 19:08, February 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Aww, Dark says I make pretty ettins. :D /blush Wanderscribe (talk) Tips for the Noob Hey Darkwynters, thanks for the helpful hints and tips here and there. I appreciate it. The last being the stub fix. Ok, no prob. I had seen several other pages with the stub under the Summary like that, so I assumed that was how it is done when you don't have anything to add yet to that section yet. I guess I should look to an official source for proper editing eh? :) Thanks again, Kramer.Kramer0283 (talk) 20:44, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Deep Wastes Refurbishment :) I love all the tidying up you've done with the Deep Wastes articles, I've been slowly trying to redo them as I find more bits of lore to add, but your heroic sweep is brilliant. Good work Mr Admin.--Eli the Tanner (talk) 18:58, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks!!! Awesome work on the Maerimydra page, BTW :) Darkwynters (talk) 19:31, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Infoboxes Hey DW, there are about 160 of those pages for Category:Gems and then another 40 or so for Category:Shells and Category:hardstones. I think the infoboxes make the pages look like they fit in with everything else, but that's a lot of work. If you feel up to it, go for it :) I've just been too busy to edit much lately, but I'm still here.—Moviesign (talk) 19:24, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :Sweet!!! Movie, I just did not want to walk on ye toes :) Darkwynters (talk) 19:39, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Ban 'Em I'm not sure if you can do this but is it possible to ban the IP address of the moron who was deleting content today? Thanks Boo Too - "Go for the eyes!" (talk) 00:47, May 9, 2013 (UTC) :Boo... I have blocked Unknown Troll User for a week... I will write to admins BadCat and Cronje, plus high admin FW to see if longer is necessary... thanks for battling of this filthy troll :) Good work, Ser Boo!!! Darkwynters (talk) 00:57, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for taking care of this. Boo Too - "Go for the eyes!" (talk) 01:00, May 9, 2013 (UTC) :No prob, Boo... I hate bullies :) Darkwynters (talk) 01:11, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Page numbers Hi, Darkwynters. Thanks for all the corrections. I am considering them as best as possible in my new entries. The main reason I am not adding page numbers is because I am reading the book in e-book format and even if it was taken from the 1989 edition, the pages do not coincide. If there is any way I can correct this, please let me know. Greetings. Mortaned (talk) 17:31, May 12, 2013 (UTC) :I created a Darkwalker on Moonshae kindle template :) Darkwynters (talk) 18:21, May 12, 2013 (UTC) References